Timeless Wings
by Rinounafan
Summary: Two years after Ultimecia's fall, the Children of Fate are brought against a force that seeks the ultimate power: Hyne's Chosen. Squinoa, Seifitis, Selvine, ZellLG
1. Prolouge

**Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Square Enix. This story, characters and new terms are my own creation. **

* * *

In the emptiness of the darkness, a figure crossed the black marble floor with echoing thuds. This figure was around 8ft in height, had large spike-like wings coming from it's massive backside, and between them was a long braid. The figure walked down the end of the hallway, where there was nothing but a large brick wall. The massive figure frowned. A dead end.

The figure raised a long finger to the wall and began tracing a pattern on it. Almost immediately a violet light began to follow the same pattern, creating a symbol in the middle of the brick wall, lightly illuminating the hallway.

The wall vanished, leading the way into a small circular room. This room had several torches with blue fire, each one was dimly lit, barely noticeable, giving the room an eerie glow. The blue flames brought out the unnaturalness of the figure's skin. Once upon a time, the figure was human, but when she became the ruler of an technologically advanced country, she began experimenting on herself to enhance her powers, altering her original appearance as a price. She hardly looked female; her large muscular torso was nearly identical to that of a man's, she wore a long black skirt with frock, and on her arms were thick arm guards. Her long plait was a blood red color, identical to the color of her eyes.

The large woman walked to the center of the room and noticed that the wall behind her had reappeared, and in its place was a long mirror. She looked at her monstrous reflection and felt disgust towards the creature that looked back at her. Adel looked towards the other end of the room; there was a large glass door with a gothic window frame. It clearly led to another room and Adel stepped forward.

"Leaving so soon?" said a sultry voice.

Adel stopped. "I've no time for games, so show yourself."

"Such a terrible temper." The voice replied.

"Don't play with me." Adel growled. "Show yourself!"

"Really Adel," the voice rasped. "Perhaps that temper of yours is what led to your downfall."

"Enough games!" Adel balled up her fists. "Face me now, coward!"

A large purple orb appeared in front of the mirror, and from it stepped the curvy figure of a woman.

This woman wore a skin tight satin red gown with a plunging neck line. This barely covered an area that wasn't meant to be seen; it exposed her neck, her torso and her abdomen, partially obscuring her breasts. A black-fur ruffle went from her neck all the way to her navel. Her skin was pale, although she was covered in many markings of various colors. Her heart shaped face was heavily adorned with makeup, which brought out the golden color of her eyes. Her movements were almost calculated, and even with her demonic appearance, she was undoubtedly graceful. Behind her were a pair of ruffled black wings, they nearly blended with the room if it weren't for the blue fire of the torches. Her bangs, which framed her face, were a silver shade, and in the dimly lit room, they almost glowed.

"You've got some nerve to mock me, Ultimecia." Adel growled.

"I wasn't mocking you," Ultimecia simpered. "I merely pointed out your imperfections."

"As if you did better than me." Adel scoffed.

"I do recall that it was I who set you free from your space tomb." Ultimecia's eyelashes flashed dangerously.

"So that I would meet my death at the hands of children!"

Ultimecia said nothing, but walked past Adel, whose eyes never left her back.

After a moment of silence, Ultimecia was looking over at the glass door, when Adel spoke.

"How is it that we're alive again…?" Her deep voice echoed in the room. She looked down at her thick hands before turning towards the other sorceress.

"She brought us here." Ultimecia replied.

"How?"

"I assume her Ascension granted her the ability." The other shrugged.

"Her Ascension maybe higher than ours, but that does not give her the power of resurrection." Adel pointed out.

"True." Ultimecia nodded. "I am just as curious as you are."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Called an elegant voice.

At once the other two looked at their surroundings looking for the source of the voice.

"There!" Adel pointed at the mirror on the wall.

Another woman stood there before them; she had long thick black hair that fell past her calves, shining brightly in the fire light. Her halter dress was a night shade and had a diamond shaped opening in her chest, exposing her supple cleavage. She wore an ornate shoulder pad on her left shoulder adorned with intricate jewels in the shapes of tears. On her right arm was a bracelet that spiraled down to her wrist. Her black cloak was a royal purple shade, which clashed with her electric violet eyes. Her skin was porcelain shade, and her full lips were a crimson shade. As she moved forward, her beautiful features were more pronounced.

"Greetings, ladies." She said in her elegant voice.

"How did you bring us back?" Adel questioned immediately.

"What sort of greeting is that?" Spoke the new woman.

"We've no time for pleasantries." Ultimecia deadpanned. "So if you please, answer the question."

"All the answers will be given in their due time." The violet-eyed woman said. "Patience is a virtue, after all."

Adel hissed, and Ultimecia crossed her arms.

"Follow me." The new woman walked towards the gothic framed glass door. The other two eyed one another before following.

They walked to a balcony that had a spectacular view. They could see a starless sky, as the clouds blocked everything. All around them they could see that they were in a large castle, and it was as dark as the sky above them. There were statues of demons, angels and gargoyles all over the towers and grounds.

"There." The violet-eyed woman pointed to the courtyard below them. In the center was a large fountain, where an angel held a large urn that gushed out blood rather than water. At the angel's feet was a demon that had its mouth wide open, as if it were drinking the blood. The fountain itself stood on top of a crumbled platform, as if a gazebo had once stood there. All around the fountain were roses, a dark red color, almost black. Further down the fountain was a line of pillars, some were crumbling, but some still stood in their magnificence.

After noticing the pillars, something drew Ultimecia's attention.

In the middle of two beautifully sculpted pillars was the slender figure of a woman chained between the two pillars. Her hair was a beautiful raven shade that was so long it went past her waist, and it covered her face. Her dress was a pale blue shade, it was almost white, and was tied by a sky blue sash at her waist. Even though her face was covered, Adel and Ultimecia recognized her.

"Why is she here?" Ultimecia asked.

The new woman smiled. "My ladies, can you not tell?"

Adel frowned. "Speak clearly, will you? I don't like guessing games."

"Has it truly been that long?" Sighed the elegant one. "You've been dead for many years that you cannot feel another's Ascension?"

Adel's face contorted in anger. "Did I not just say that I don't like guessing games?"

"Impossible…" Ultimecia's voice was barely above a whisper. Her liquid golden eyes widened as she looked at the new woman. "It can't possibly be true!"

"Oh, but it is!" The woman laughed.

"What?" Barked Adel. "What's going on?"

"I believe that I've found Hyne's Chosen."

Adel's eyes widened as she looked from the new woman to the one chained. "HER?!"

"Indeed, her."

Adel shook her head. "How are you so certain!?"

The woman's violet eyes narrowed. "Concentrate, Adel. You can feel her Ascension."

Adel closed her eyes and balled up her hands, while Ultimecia looked down at the woman in chains.

"She really is…?" Ultimecia asked.

"You'll see for yourselves." Her violet eyes twinkled. "When she opens her eyes, in them lie the truth.

* * *

**You didn't think I'd bring this again, did you? :]**


	2. Repeating Dream

**Here we go again! I recommend the song "Fate of the Unknown" from the Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Ost for the opening scene. **

**Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Square Enix. New character, terms and general plot are mine.**

* * *

**Repeating Dream **

Every step echoed, it seemed to repeat at least ten times before the sound faded. His legs ached, but he willed himself forward, trying to ignore his calves. The barren wastelands seemed to never end, the sky above was a peculiar shade of grey, almost blending to the land' charcoal hue. He was clad in dark garments; he wore a worn out bomber jacket with a fur collar, a plain with shirt underneath, in the center was a silver necklace with a lion's head over a cross. His leather pants had many belts crossing at his crotch, and his gloves completed his appearance. On his left leg, was a gunblade, its bluish gave no reflection. He had long, straight chestnut hair that draped past his shoulders, his bangs covering his left eye, his right cobalt blue was scanning the land that stretched endlessly. A scar from his brown to the bridge of his nose was barely visible, as time had caused most of it to fade.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. He was tired of this, he wanted this to end. This had been going on long enough. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He watched as the clouds parted slightly, creating a perfect circle right above him, the clouds themselves growing a darker shade. He gripped his blade tighter, this time with both of his hands, and brought it before him.

"Show yourself!" He yelled.

The wind began to blow, the few small rocks nearby rolled away, and dust began to surface.

"Hynedammit, show yourself!"

She was near; he could feel it in his blood. If he concentrated, he could almost hear her soft voice blending into the wind.

"I know you're here, so stop hiding!"

The sky roared like a beast, and then a sound like a firing cannon was heard. A bright beautiful cerulean blue light came from the circle above him. It flew right past him, nearly bringing him to his knees.

The light became still enough to finally manifest itself completely before him.

A slender, beautiful woman stood before him. She wore a long dress in a pale blue shade that was almost white. She had long shiny raven hair that covered her face completely, but he knew it was her. Her large magnificent pure white angel wings kept her a float, barely above the ground.

His stern gaze faltered at the sight of her, he tried searching her face, but her long bangs didn't allow him to.

"Why…?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

She opened her mouth, and spoke, but no voice came from her. She held out her hand, palm facing him.

He looked at her hand uncertainly.

She then brought her other hand before her, the gesture was almost like she was asking for a…hug.

"Why?" He asked softly. "Why are you doing this?"

She smiled at him, and brought her palms together. He raised his gunblade; something told him that this wasn't right.

A sudden golden light burst from her palms and he raised his blade to block the attack.

But she wasn't done.

Small spheres of energy came from her hands, like a storm of hail. She attacked him relentlessly, not giving him a chance.

He kept his blocking stance, not backing down. He just needed a break, a break in the spell for him to make his move.

And there it came.

The moment he saw a break between the spheres, he dashed right to her. He leapt into the air, and striking at her, he came to the ground. But she was quick; she had managed to move out of his way, so that he barely cut a few strands of her long hair.

She quickly retaliated, graving his face single-handed and blasted him, knocking him into the ground.

She moved away and once again assaulted him with the same energy spheres, only this time the spheres were the size of tennis balls. The dust rose higher, creating a curtain around him.

She smiled, but her smile vanished when she saw that he had leapt into the air and vainly tried to attack her. She graved him by his throat, his blue orbs staring back at her in disbelief.

"Why?" He croaked out desperately.

She tilted her head sideways and smiled at him. She raised her free hand, in her palm a large blue frisbee-shaped energy began to form. His eyes widened, before looking back at her. The wind was blowing at full speed now, dust rising at higher levels.

The last thing he saw was a pair of deep, dark chocolate brown eyes…

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

A young woman bolted up in her bed, sitting, she shook uncontrollably and breaking in a cold sweat. She found it hard to breathe, like all the space in her lungs had been filled and no more air could get in.

She got out of her bed and fumbled her way across her bedroom into her small bathroom. Turning on the light she went to the faucet and began splashing water all over her face. She erupted in goose bumps when the cold water made contact with her heated skin. She took several deep breaths, before looking to the small mirror above her sink.

Her eyes, her deep, dark chocolate brown eyes looked frightened, and a little bloodshot. Her heart shaped face was drenched in water and sweat, her alabaster skin was a shade paler than usual. Her raven hair, draped past her shoulders was a striking contrast to her baby blue spaghetti strap she wore. She shook her head, and tore her eyes away from her reflection. She grabbed a small towel from the 'O' ring behind her door, before closing it after her.

As she dried her face, she made her way back to her tiny twin-sized bed, where most of the space was already being occupied by a large border collie. She rolled her eyes, and glanced at her digital clock on her dresser by her bed.

It was 3:49 am.

She sighed and placed her towel on her nightstand, before sitting on the edge of her bed.

_That dream again, _she thought. _I've been having the same dream for the last two months. _

She buried her face in her hands, trying to keep the images out of her mind, but failed miserably.

Every time she closed her eyes, the dream would play in her mind like a tape player. It never stopped, not even when she was awake. Sometimes all it took was a simple little thing to trigger the memories of that nightmare. Especially when she looked at her boyfriend's eyes.

Why was it that no matter how hard she tired, she couldn't make this dream go away? What was the reason behind it? Was it simply a manifestation of her worst fear?

That one day, she, Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly, would become corrupted and attack the ones she loved most.

The mere thought sent shivers up her spine; she wrapped her arms around herself. It was a deeply rooted fear, as she had seen three other sorceresses like herself become corrupt and kill innocent lives. Adel and Ultimecia had been the best examples of that power which she feared. She had witnessed firsthand the destructive power that all sorceresses were known for.

But Edea had told her that this wouldn't happen. Not if she had a knight.

And she did.

Squall Leonhart, despite being the Commander of Balamb Garden and SeeDs, was her knight. A knight's purpose was to bring peace of mind to a sorceress; to remind her that she was still human. But most importantly, to love her.

Rinoa was sure that even though Squall had never said those specific words to her, he felt that way for her. It was just how he was, he wasn't one to be open with his feelings, that was more her thing. She understood him perfectly, he didn't have to tell her anything, his eyes were so expressive as hard as he tried to hide it, she could simply look into his eyes and she knew what he felt.

His eyes, oh how she loved his beautiful, cobalt blue orbs!

The very same which, in her dream, tired to search her.

And again, she was back to her dream. Everything nowadays brought her back to that dream.

_Why was I attacking Squall for? Why were we fighting like that?_

She felt tears stinging in her eyes. No, she wouldn't cry, not over some dream. She shook her head again, and this time she got underneath her blankets and curled herself up and waited for sleep to come.

She peeked over her blankets and looked at the clock again. 4 am. Rinoa groaned in frustration and closed her eyes, holding on to her pillow for some comfort.


End file.
